The Shinigami Seer
by Moemoepl
Summary: Kyo is a 14 year old girl that has the power to see ghosts and shinigami. But when she decides to skip her lessons at Wammy's, her shinigami friend kills three boys who were trying to attack her.With the media on her tail and the great detective, L, arriving at Wammy's in a few weeks, Kyo has to prove her innocence without revealing the shinigami or making herself look insane.
1. Deep Trouble

**PLEASE READ!**

**This is my first Death Note Fanfic so please tell me if any of the characters are OOC since I haven't watched the anime or read the manga in a long time.**

**Thanks, Momo**

* * *

I hear the first bell for the morning lessons ring and it semi wakes me up. Typical day at the Wammy's House Orphanage. Go to your lessons at 8:30, stay till 2:00, play until dinner at 6:00, do your homework until lights out at 11:00. What a bore! Even after living here for a year, I'm still not used to the routine. I guess I'm not one to adapt to routines that just set you up to fail. It just doesn't appeal to my rebellious nature.

I toss and turn and I turn and I toss until I finally just give up on going back to sleep. I roll over in my soft bed to look out the huge window that one side of my bed faces. I can't see anyone out there. Not the children or employees. I just see the frantic squirrels running across the grass. All the kids must be in their classrooms by now. I've heard the bell for the morning lessons rings once already and playing hooky today starts to sound more fun with each ring. After all I'm not even dressed yet. Hell, I'm not even out of bed!

Oh well, does it even matter if I go? I never speak in during the lessons and I have no friends. Well, friends that are visible to normal human beings. That's right, my friends aren't visible. They're not only invisible, but they're dead! I can see the dead and they can see me. But, I can top that part of my strange ability. I can see gods too! Not your normal everyday gods, but freaky looking gods. Gods that look just like death. In fact, they are death. They are shinigami, gods of death.

"Kyo!" A deep, twisted voice yells, "It seems you have lessons today."

I sit up out of my bed to see who or what said that. It is the shinigami that has been following me for about a year now, Tut. Tut is a strange shinigami. He has greenish black skin with tons of wrinkles. His skin makes him look like a burnt corpse. He wears a traditional crown that a pharaoh from ancient Egypt would've worn. He also wears tons of gold. Chains, earrings, bracelets, anklets, cuffs, you name it. He also carries a golden ankh, which is what he keeps his death note chained to. He said he started to follow me around to do research on humans. Yeah right, he just got bored in the shinigami realm and decided to follow me around until I bored him and he moved on to another person who can see shinigami without touching their death notes. But I think I'm the only one.

"I know, but I don't want to go today." I say quietly

"This is the fifth time this month you've missed your lessons. Rodger is going to throw you out if you don't pick up your pace!" Tut scolds.

"Does it even matter anymore? I'm so low on the list that I'll never come close to being L's successor. Not to mention, I'm girl and they would never let a girl be L."

"I guess you're right. And your lessons are so boring. I'd much be back in the shinigami realm that there."

"Now you're seeing it from my point of view. And I saw you going through my jewelry earlier. I don't have anything left for you to steal, greedy shinigami."

"I'm not greedy! I just like to have things that appeal to me, like gold, silver, and other treasures. You humans are so quick when you judge that you overlook someone's true colors." He says with a wise voice.

"I'm not judging you too quick. I've just been around you for too long. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get dressed so we can sneak out of this hell hole."

I leave Tut in my bedroom and head to my bathroom to get ready. Wammy's is awful. I've hated it from the moment I stepped foot in the house. There's way too many smart people here. Yeah, I guess you can say I'm the dumbest smart person here. They're all so arrogant that I just want to rip their heads off. Tut has offered to kill them with his death note, but I told him to leave them alive so they will all know what true failure feels like. After all, only one of the bazillion kids here will become L's successor. This place is just setting 99% of them to fail and only 1% to succeed. At least I got a nice room with my own bathroom and no roommate. I like to stay with the dead rather than the living.

I flip on my bathroom light and quickly change into my clothes. A slender black V-neck, tattered gray jeans, and black combat boots. I look into my huge mirror to try to fix the mess onto top of my head. I brush my black hair carefully and pull it into a messy ponytail at the top of my head. I brush my teeth and apply my usual assortment of makeup. Mascara on my eyelashes and a little bit of black eye-shadow to compliment my dark brown eyes. I search the marble counter top for my favorite necklace. It's a black rosary choker that my mom gave me for my thirteenth birthday. The last birthday I spent with my family. I try to surpass my bad memories and for once it works. I put on my choker and Tut phases through the door to pull out of my room.

* * *

I exit my room and climb onto Tut's back. His wings sprout and we start to fly. We zoom through the wide halls till we see an open window that is wide enough for us to fit through. We fly through the window and up into the cloudy, English sky. We land on the street outside of the dreary orphanage and walk along the empty streets. It's 8:30 on a Monday, so everyone is at work or school. Me and Tut decide to do things that normal human and shinigami friends do. We go to all the jewelry store so Tut can get all the gold he wants. We play pranks on employees at the nearest mall by scaring them with Tut's invisibility to normal humans. He just has to lift up a pen or a piece of paper for them to think he's a ghost. Best…. entertainment… ever!

By 2:30, we've become bored and are just walking around at this point. Many schools have gotten out and I can see lots on teenagers wandering through the streets on Winchester. I receive a lot of strange looks. It's mostly because of my style. But sometimes, it's because of my race. I was born and raised in Japan and most people in England aren't Japanese. So I get many strange looks since my race is so "rare' here. I'm sure there are more Japanese people in England, but not in Winchester and especially not at Wammy's.

As we sit on a bench under some trees, a car pulls up next to us. Three boys get out. They all look to be in their mid to late teens and boy do they look rough! Why would they want to get near me? I have a weird style, I'm Japanese, and I'm only 14! I guess look older than I really am. They approach me and Tut a with sly smirks on their faces.

"Hey baby, you need a ride?" The one in the middle asks.

I decided to play it safe and be polite at first. "No thank you. I'll be walking back home."

"Aw, but you probably live so far away. It could take a while and your family could get worried." The one on the left says. There a sting to the heart. Family? What family? All of my family is either dead or doesn't want anything to do with me.

"I really have to go. So if you could just let me throu-"

"But we don't want you to leave, "The one on the right says while cutting me off, "We want you to stay."

They try to grab my arms but I slide away from their hands with ease. "Look bitches! I've have to go and if you don't let me go, you'll suffer the consequences!"

They obviously didn't take that seriously because they succeed in grabbing my arms this time. They try to get me in their grey Ford. I struggle and struggle until all of the boys collapse on the ground. I check their pulses and they don't have one. I turn around as fast as I can and look Tut straight in his yellowish white eyes.

"We have to go now!" I say to Tut.

"What? Why?"

"Now!" I yell.

I climb onto Tut's back and we fly into the woods at Wammy's. We land and I give Tut a menacing glare.

"What?" He asks, dumbfounded.

"Why did you have to kill them?" I say with a annoyed voice.

"What do you mean? They were attacking you and I had to do something or I would lose all of my precious "research"."

"Well, you could've done something else. Like pick me up to make them think I was being possessed by the devil. Or you could've even flown me away. Anything but killing them!"

"It's a shinigami's nature to write down names in their death note. So don't blame me, blame nature."

"I don't care about nature! And one more thing, why aren't you dead?" I shout.

"Shinigami can't die, stupid."

"Yes they can! You told me that if a shinigami gets attached to a human and prevents their death then they will be nothing but a pile of dust. So why aren't you a pile of dust?"

"Those human boys weren't your cause of death. If you went with them, they would've probably just assaulted you and left. That's why I'm not dead."

"Well can you bring them back?"

"No. Once someone or something is dead, they're dead. That's it. No continues, no extra lives, nothing."

"Damn. We're going to hell now. What are we going to do? It's not every day that three teenaged boys die of heart attacks at the exact same time. Please tell me you didn't specify a cause of death?"

"No, I didn't. They did die of heart attacks. And even if the public is suspicious, they were probably smoking what you humans call cigarettes, those things you said were terrible to a human's health, or drinking that drink called alcohol. The public will have to believe the heart attacks then."

"I guess you're right. But I still worried about me. What if someone saw it and they report me to the police? What if they saw me talking to you and flying away?"

"Calm down. It will be fi-"

* * *

Tut suddenly stops talking and looks to our left. There are two boys right in front of us. One has blonde hair that reaches his shoulders and he is eating a chocolate bar. The other has brown hair with goggles covering his eyes. I recognize them both from Wammy's. The blonde is named Mello. I heard he's in second place to become L's successor. The other one is Matt. I think he's either third or fourth. They are both looking at me like I'm insane. They must've heard my whole conversation with Tut. This is why I like to keep my conversations with Tut and other spirits in private because normal humans will think I'm crazy if I talk to them in public.

"Girl, are you insane?" Mello asks.

"Yeah, do we need to take you back to that half-way house?" Matt says.

"Uh, I-I'm not crazy!" I stutter.

"You're talking to nothing!" Mello says. He seems to be a bit of a bitch.

"Look, I can explain. You see, I born with, I mean I have, look it's hard to explain."

"You've been out in the sun too long. I think you need to go back inside." Matt says with fake sympathy.

"You idiot! It's not even sunny outside!"

Matt pushes me all the way inside with Mello walking in front of us. I look back for Tut and see that he's just observing, like me always does. He's probably trying to gather his "research". We get inside and Mello immediately turns around and leaves.

"Hey, where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to study." He says coldly.

"But you just got out of your lessons."

"I don't care! I have to be first!" He yells. Mello walks silently to the library, leaving Matt and I by ourselves.

"So what's your name, crazy girl?" Matt asks.

"I'm Kyo and I'm not crazy! You're Matt right?"

"Yup. I think you're in my class. I didn't see you in there today though."

"Well, I decided to skip our lessons today." I mumble.

"You skipped? If Rodger finds out, he's not gonna let you hear the end of it."

"I don't care. I had so much more fun than I would've had in those stupid lessons."

I start to walk up the large stair case leading towards my room when I notice Matt is following me. I look at Tut for help, but he just tells me to keep going. Damn shinigami.

"So what's the deal with Mello?" I ask after many painful moments in silence, "Why is he so hell bent on becoming L's successor?"

"I don't think it's so much about being L's successor as it is beating his rival, Near. You know, that little kid with white that wears pajamas all the time? He's first in line to become L's successor and Mello will do anything to beat him." Matt says with a smirk.

"Oh I see. So I assume you don't really care much for being L's successor. Do you?"

"No, not really. I just came here because I had nowhere else to go. I was homeless, my family was gone, and I was starving. But when Rodger came and got me, I was so happy to be of the streets. I guess I got so ahead because I'm best friends with Mello. Maybe his brain rubbed off on me."

"You're lucky that you're in the top three. You actually have a chance. The rest of us can't compare to you, Mello, and Near."

"Well, maybe you can because you're crazy."

"I told you I'm not crazy!" I yell.

"Then why where you talking to yourself? Or were you talking to your imaginary friend?"

"Yes, I mean no. I don't have imaginary friends! Those are for young children."

"Whatever. I have to go find Mello so he eats dinner today instead of skipping it for studying. Later crazy girl."

"Bye and my name is Kyo!"

* * *

My blood was boiling. How dare he call me crazy girl! I'm never going to live this down. And he called Tut imaginary! I bet Tut is pretty pissed about that. Oh well, at least he didn't run to the hills because I looked like I was talking to thin air. And what did he mean by me having chance? I don't' have any chance. How would the ability to see ghosts and shinigami come in handy in an investigation? I would just make all the police forces I work with think I'm insane. That's why I don't' tell anyone about my ability. They won't believe me and they'll dismiss me as a crazy Japanese girl. At least Matt was able to cope with my "craziness". Maybe I'll have to talk to him again.

I walk back up to my room and flop down onto my bed. What a day. I played hooky, I was attacked. Tut killed three people, and I was called crazy by two of the smartest boys in the world and one of them was ok with it. I turn on the TV in my room and it's no surprise to me that the boys Tut killed are all over the news. What mess we have caused. Because of me playing hooky, three boys are dead and everyone is asking questions. After the autopsy results get in, people will be asking even more questions. Soon witnesses will come forward, point me out and then I'll be in trouble with Rodger, the shinigami, and the law.

"What are you thinking about?" Tut asks.

"Nothing, just how much trouble we'll both be in when we're caught." I cried

"It will be fine. Everything will turn out alright in the end"

"No, it won't. I'll go to jail and you'll get punished by your king."

"My king won't care. I'll just tell him I was doing my job."

"Easy for you to say. I'll never be able to last in jail!"

"You may not even be found out. You're acting as if you killed them."

"I was the only one that was visible when they died, so of course they're going to accuse me."

Suddenly, I hear a knock on my door. I'm expecting that it's Rodger coming to yell at me for skipping my lessons today. But it's a little boy with red hair and big, brown eyes. I'm not sure if it's a spirit or a live human

"What is it? Are you dead or alive?" I ask.

"I'm dead ma'am. My name is Thomas. I sensed that you can see people like me so I came to see you."

"Well, what do you want to tell me?"

"I was inside the man you call Rodger's office. Apparently, a man named L is coming to the orphanage. This is the first time he's ever come here in person. I heard about what happened with you and your shinigami friend. This L man is the best detective in the world so you may want to lay low for a while."

"Thanks for telling me. And you can stay near me if you want." I sympathize.

"Oh really? Thank you so much! Your name is Kyo right? Thank you so much Miss Kyo! It's been so long since I've had a living friend!" Thomas rejoices.

"That's enough Thomas. I don't' really like loud noises so try to keep quiet."

"Ok, I will."

Well, this is just great. L is coming to Wammy's. The greatest detective in the world is coming here and it just so happens that the number one suspects in three teenage boys' deaths lives here. Aka me and Tut. Or just me since no one but me and Thomas can see Tut. But I don't think Thomas counts since no one else can see him either. So I have a murdering shinigami and a dead little boy following me around. And neither one can prove my innocence. Matt and Mello might even claim I'm insane if they testify against me at my trial. I think my fate is sealed. If I'm found guilty, I am officially going to hell.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. Game Plan

**PLEASE READ!**

**Here's chapter 2! Please let me know if there are any grammar or spelling errors. I wasn't really taught grammar in school so I have trouble spotting errors. And please tell me if the characters seem OOC since I haven't read the manga or watched the anime in a long time.**

**Responses to reviews**

**Cookielova- I like writing different stories because I get these great ideas in my head and just want to share them with all of you. Plus, so many stories are so cliche and boring that I'm trying to give people a different kind of entertainment!**

**The Nearly Missed- i double checked this chapter for errors, but I still feel like I missed some. And I tried to slow the pace down a little, but I really don't know how because I'm mostly self taught and don't have anyone to answer some of my questions. That's why I have grammar and spelling errors. I glad you like Kyo! **

**Thanks for the story favorites and alerts and the author favorites and alerts!**

**Loved.N. Broken**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight**

**The Nearly Missed**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I was sore all over my body. I was tossing and turning all night from stress and worry. Thanks to Tut, my life is on the line and I have a sore neck. Tut is not in my room, which is unusual. He's floating above me when I wake up in the morning. I look across the room and see Thomas sleeping on the floor. He made a little bed out of all the clothes on my floor. That really pulls at my heartstrings. The kind Kyo takes over, which is very rare. I get out of my warm bed, pick tiny Thomas up, put him in my bed, and tuck him in.

I sigh and pick up my pile of clothes and set them out for the maids to take to the washroom. I guess I'll go to my lessons today. I have to get as much support as I can before the police hunt me down once witnesses come forward. I change out of my flannel pajamas and into a dark grey t-shirt, black, tattered jeans, and my favorite black combat boots. I even add a black studded belt in my outfit for an appeal to peoples' eyes. I do my usual routine of brushing my hair and teeth, doing my makeup, and putting on my choker. I apply a bit more makeup than usual for more attention. This is the only I'll be asking for attention from Wammy's. I need many smart people on my side if I want to be proven innocent. Maybe Rodger can be my lawyer.

I leave for morning lessons. Most of the kids are coming up from the breakfast hall. I don't go to breakfast or lunch or dinner. Most of the people here annoy me, so why would I want to be around them more than I have too? Some of the younger kids bump into me while running to their lessons. I'm so tried I don't even care anymore. If this was a regular day, I would've yelled at them. But I'm way too tired for that. Plus, some of the kids here remind me of Thomas, who is the cutest kid I've ever seen. I get to my class and take my seat at my assigned desk in the back of the room. I'm not surprised no other kids are here yet. I'm actually here early for once. I usually get here a few minutes late, but today I'm thirty minutes early!

I see one other kid in the room with me. It's short boy with curly white hair. He's wearing white pajamas and he's playing with toy robots. I think it's Near. Isn't he supposed to be eleven or twelve? Why is he playing with toys that little kids usually play with? Near turns around and looks me in the eyes. I'm frozen by his stare. It's like he's reading my mind and soul. It's like he can know everything about me just by looking at me. My past, my powers, my crimes, it's like he knows them all. Maybe my nervousness is getting to me. Yeah, that must be it. There's no way a human can read minds. It's just impossible. Suddenly I hear heavy breathing over me. I look up and Tut is standing right over me. I fall out of my chair and let out a terrifying shriek.

"What-what- what are you doing here?" I whisper so Near doesn't think I'm crazy. I'm sure he thinks I'm crazy now because I screamed at nothing.

"I was investigating our incident. We're big news! Those boys' deaths are on every newspaper and news station. But what this also means is that the people who saw the whole thing are going to come forward and then the police will have to take over. Then, we're busted." Tut says.

I nod because talking to him in public would win me no support. I must keep quiet around him in public if I'm going to save my skin. Near is still staring at me, but this time it's like he analyzing my scream and my "mysterious" habit of staring off into the distance. One by one, many more kids in my age group file in. Mello and Matt arrive about five minutes after Near and I begin our staring match. Mello takes his seat right in the front and instead of Matt sitting down with him, he comes back to me.

"Hey crazy girl." He says teasingly.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not crazy? Please call me my name, Kyo."

"Alright crazy- I mean Kyo. Did you hear about those boys dying yesterday? It's all over the news! They were all found dead after school on a sidewalk. Apparently they all died of heart attacks. I heard the police were getting involved too."

I find it difficult to respond to him because my shinigami is responsible for this. I guess I'm partly responsible too since I was the only visible one there. "Yeah, I heard." I managed to choke out.

"Yeah, this is the biggest thing to happen the Winchester in forever! Mello is already hard at work to solve this case before Near."

"Wait, I thought Mello and Near weren't detectives yet. Don't they become detectives when one of them takes over for L?"

"So? It doesn't mean they can't solve cases to earn some money. L did it so why can't they? And I'm sure if they solve this case they'll earn a ton of money."

Damn, I'm really screwed now. I've got the media, the English police, and the two smartest boys in the world on my trail. At this rate, it won't be long till I'm walking out of this place in handcuffs. The bell for our lessons to start rings and our teacher, a 30 year old woman named Ms. Turner, walks into the classroom. She takes role and begins what I like to call purgatory. You can get out unless you pray hard enough. We go through each of our normal subjects like math, English, science, and social studies. I have to stay awake because if you fall asleep in Ms. Turner's class, you get hit in the head with a ruler. I'm supposed to be taking notes for science right now, but I don't' care anymore. I'll just be doing the work for nothing. If they throw me out, so what? I'll just go to Japan with Tut and Thomas. Or maybe even the shinigami realm if the shinigami king lets me in.

* * *

Mello in writing every single word in the notes of course. Matt is sitting in his desk up behind Mello playing with his portable game system, not even taking the notes. He's probably going to get them from Mello later. After we finish taking our notes for science, the bell for lunch rings and all the classes go to the dining hall for lunch. I would go back to my room, but they don't let us go back to our rooms while we are having lessons. I almost always break this rule, but I don't want to get in anymore trouble than I already am. So I walk to the dining hall with Tut quietly flying behind me.

I don't why he's being so quiet. He's usually very talkative around this time of the day. Maybe my stress is affecting him too. Great, I'm ruining Tut too. I suddenly feel a weight on my back. I turn my head and see little Thomas hanging on my back back. His big eyes are filled with happiness and he has a big smile plastered across his face. I look to my left and to my right to make sure anyone isn't around so I can talk to Thomas in peace.

'Hey Thomas. Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Oh yes, Kyo. Thank you from putting me in your bed. It's so comfortable and warm. I can't remember the last time I slept in a bed."

I pause for a moment and think. He can't remember the last time he slept in a bed? Most young ghosts like Thomas retain their memories until they pass on. But why is Thomas losing memories?

"Hey Thomas, how old are you? And state your current age and death age."

"I died when I was eight in 1941 while the Germans were bombing London in WWII and I will be turning 75 on the 3rd of March." He answered sadly.

"Really? I didn't think you were that old. I knew ghosts retained their physical appearance from when they were alive, but I didn't know that it could last this long! You really have been through a lot huh?"

"Yes. I started to hang around this place once it was built. I used to sleep in the vacant beds, but soon there were no more vacant beds and I had to sleep on couches, chairs, and floors. But I had help from the other ghosts here. Over the years, many children have died here and we all have to help each other in order for all of us to pass on."

"Well at least you have help. I see the other ghosts around here and there are a lot, but I've only talked to a few since most ghosts don't notice that I can see them and hear them."

"Maybe some of the other ghosts can help you with your situation! A lot of them know some very well know people that can help you!" Thomas exclaims.

"No offense Thomas, but I need for help from the living than from the dead right now. Maybe they can help me in other messes."

We go to the dining hall and I get some food for Thomas and myself. Even though Thomas is dead, he still needs to eat. I even grab some grapes for Tut. Grapes are Tut's favorite thing next to Gold and me. Yes, Tut considers me a thing, just like a typical shinigami. Instead of sitting with all of the noisy children in the dining hall, we go outside to sit. N one ever comes outside to eat because they always complain that it's too hot or too cold. I personally think it's just fine outside. Plus, this is the only place besides my room where I can talk to Tut and Thomas without being called insane.

"Tut, are you OK?" I say while eating a roll.

"Why would you ask that? If it's about why I'm being quiet, it' s because I was spying on the man you call Rodger. He heard about our little incident and is letting the police question some of the older children in the orphanage because they suspect that the person who "committed" the crime lives here." Tut fumes.

"Well you seem angry. I know this concerns you too, but you can always go back to the shinigami realm if I do get arrested. You're not tied to me by a death note so you could leave whenever you want." I say calmly to try and calm Tut down. You do not want to be around a angry shinigami!

"You stupid humans are ruining all my research! If you get arrested, then how will I study the adult life of a human or how human offspring come into this world?" Tut rages.

"I already told you how babies are made! And I don't feel like doing it again because you ask too many questions and Thomas is here!" I groan.

"But I need to observe the process. I can't finish that portion of my research if I don't observe the process!"

"Yew, why would you wan to see that? You're such a pervert!"

"I am what you humans call a scientist. I make conclusions through research, observation, and experimentation." I guess I could call Tut as mad scientist. But if I ever have kids, he is going to stay far away from them.

"So, Rodger is letting the police question kids in the orphanage. I just have one question. Who in the hell figured out I live here?!" I roar.

"It was that boy," Thomas says, "The first successor to L. I think his name is Near. He was talking to Rodger this morning about letting the police question kids here. Tut told me while you were in your lessons."

"Damn, I'm screwed! That's why he was staring at me! And I screamed in front of him for what he thought was no reason, so now he has proof that I'm crazy!" I yell.

"You could always tell Rodger about your ability. I'm sure he would understand if he had proof." Tut says.

"And reveal you and the shinigami?! Then I would be sent to a lab for my ability and they would use me to find all the shinigami on Earth so they can experiment on them! I can't endanger you or Thomas!"

There is a long silence between the three of us. I try to think of a solution to this problem, but it does no good. I may just have to do the option that has been in my head since the start of this whole mess. It's something that can easily be done with a shinigami around.

"Hey Tut, if the court gives me a horrible sentence or if someone important finds out about my ability, will you kill me with your death note?"

"What? You can't ask a shinigami to do that! Please Kyo, don't resort to that as your final option! You don't have to go that way!" Thomas begs.

"Thomas, it's the only way. If I am sentenced, I'm just going to rot in jail and if some finds out I can see people like you and Tut, then it's the end for all of us. Tut, will you do it?"

"I will only if you get a long sentence or if someone finds out about your ability. I won't do it for anything else. Understand?"

* * *

I nod my head slowly. Even though everyone is out to get me, I still have to try. My life is on the line now as well as Tut's and Thomas's. I'm sure the police are coming in after we finish our lessons so I have about two hours to come up with an alibi that will be believable for a few days to by me some time to figure out what the hell I'm going to do. I don't know who was around at the time that Tut killed those boys, so I don't know how long my alibi will hold up. It depends if the witnesses come forward or not. I guess I need to hope and pray that the police don't find out it was me during questioning and that no witnesses come forward. But Near and Mello won't give up on this case, especially with the issue of L's successor on the table. If one of them solves this case, their spot as L's successor is pretty much sealed. Mello will never lose to Near and Near won't ever let a "criminal" beat him. So there are three things driving these to geniuses to solve this case. Succession, rivalry, and triumph and with those things also in play, I can guarantee my arrest in a few weeks if I don't get help.

I guess I need to get my strategy straight. After all, how can I fight back against Mello and Near if I don't have a game plan? I come up with a little list in my head and it goes something like this:

Make up a damn good alibi for the police

Get help from the living, not the dead

Stay as far away from Mello and Near as possible

Befriend Matt so she could get sympathy from Mello in the future or a least a good court statement in my favor

Don't tell anyone about my ability or I can kiss my freedoms, ghosts, and the shinigami goodbye

This will hold up for a little bit. I may have to adjust it later in the game, but this is what I'll do for now. I guess now I just have to stay sharp and play my least favorite game in the while world, the waiting game.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
